Impact roller crushers are designed to reduce coarse material in mineral mining or quarrying to a smaller size. Usually such crushers have a rotating roll in a housing which co-operates with an end region of a conveyor to treat the material. The material is continuously passed between the roll and an abutment forming part of the conveyor and the material is broken down into smaller size grains or particles or lumps and discharged.
In one known design, the crusher roll drive takes up considerable space and especially in the vertical sense and this is a great disadvantage in cramped underground mine workings. Moreover, the crusher drive is not readily accessible or easily adjusted.
A general object of the present invention is to provide an impact roll crusher assembly of improved design.